Keyboard Gnomes
by Sandryswolf
Summary: This is a stupid little story I wrote cuz I was really bored.You can flame me if you must.. it WAS my first fic.. I promise the next one will be better!! =)


Keyboard Gnomes

Keyboard Gnomes

THIS STORY IS ABOUT KEYBOARD GNOMES. I OWN NOTHING,EXCEPT THE PLOT, BUT MY FRIEND, AMETHYST, GAVE ME THE GNOME IDEA, SO I GUESS THEY BELONG TO HER.OH, YEAH, GWEN IS MINE. =)

Gwen and Hermione sat at a desk, trying to look for something on a contraption called a computer in Hermione's room. Harry and Ron had come over for the rest of the summer, and Hermione had a friend over that lived next door (Gwen!) Ok, so, Gwen and Hermione were on the computer, looking up something on AltaVista.com.

::(Meanwhile):: Harry and Ron were in the kitchen, making a huge mess, though they were trying to make a balloon filled with egg yolk. (Can anyone guess _why_ they are doing this??) They finally got two filled up, and quietly crept up the stairs to Hermione's room. They walked behind the two girls, and raised the balloons over their heads, and…

"DON'T THINK ABOUT IT,YOU TWO!!!" Hermione snapped without turning around. "We are very frusterated, because we can't find the lyrics to LFO's new songs!" Gwen groaned. The boys stood stalk-still, looking at the two girls. "But…how…how did you…know where we were??!!" Ron managed to get out. Hermione snorted. "Please! I have lived in this house all my life. Plus, you guys have been my friends for a while, and I get use to how you two walk. And, I could see you out of the computer screen." Harry scowled. Why did Hermione have to ruin his best jokes?? He looked at Ron and winked and they both turned around. They had walked three steps before they changed their minds, whirled around and threw the balloons at the girls, and ran, laughing uproariously. The girls screamed and raced down the stairs. Gwen, being nimble, lunged at the boys as they all rounded a corner and grabbed Ron by the collar and sat on top of his back, while he shook with laughter, his face red from running. Hermione finally caught Harry and he collapsed on the floor from laughing and running. She stood over him, looking flushed. Gwen dragged a laughing Ron over, and the two girls collapsed, giggling.Gwen stood up, and wrung out her hair on Ron, and Hermione went into the kitchen.

She returned with a bowl of water, and dumped it on the boys. Gwen was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her face. Ron was grinning, and Harry was looking shocked. Hermione was standing over the boys, hands on hips. "Don't mess with us. We're girls!!" Hermione said loudly, high-fiving Gwen. Gwen sat down on the couch, while Ron plopped down next to her. Harry went in the kitchen to get drinks, and Hermione magicked some towels in. She handed one to Gwen and another to Ron, took one for herself, and put Harry's on the coffee table. Hermione then sat down next to Gwen, and sighed. Ron grinned. "So, waddya wanna do this weekend? We got the WHOLE weekend to ourselves until Hermione's parents come back." He glanced at Gwen, but she was busy getting egg yolk out of her hair. Hermione grinned wickedly. "Com'on Gwen! We gotta look up the LFO lyrics still!" They giggled and raced upstairs. Gwen reached the stairs, then turned around and winked at Ron, then raced up the stairs.

Hermionestood in front of the computer, staring at it in horror. Gwen walked in and stood behind her, and her eyes widened; the keys were being pressed by themselves! (A/N: yes, they're witches, but they just don't get this...) Both of the girls took a step forward, and they keys stopped. A small little man, no bigger than a snail, wearing bright colors stepped out from under the keys. He shook his tiny hands and said something so soft, Hermione and Gwen couldn't hear him. He walked in a circle, then walked back under the keys. 

The girls walked down the stairs, loudly. The boys looked up when they saw them approaching."What's up?" Harry asked when he had seen their faces. Hermione gulped. "Our.. Our computer is-has been infested with…gnome-thingys?!" Gwen screeched at the boys. They both looked shocked, then said, "Show me!" at the same time.

They girls spent the next half hour explaining to the guys how they had found the gnomes. "So, what should we do? Research?" Gwen asked. Hermione smiled. "I know one place that might be useful…" Ron and Harry groaned. "Not the LIBRARY!" Harry yelled. Hermione shoved him playfully. "Yes, the LIBRARY!" She said, imitating Harry perfectly.

******************AT THE LIBRARY**************

"Nope."

"Nuthin."

" Nada."

"Zip. WHY??!!" Ron yelled, getting a glare from the librarian. Hermione and Gwen sighed.Gwen grinned and screeched, getting another glare from the librarian. "Sorry! I found them!" she put the book she was holding(_The Fires of Merlin)_ and Hermione grabbed it, Ron and Harry leaning over her shoulder to see. "Dwarves. They are dwarves (otherwise known as gnomes). The only way Professor Rivera said to banish them was to say some spell… oh! I remember! Come on! Let's go home!" She rushed out the door, Ron, Harry, and Gwen in her wake.

Hermione ran into her room, and took out her wand, Gwen, Harry and Ron hard on her heels.Hermione smiled, and pointed to the gnomes. "_Inglasiio Languisea Deogremande!_" She yelled. The keyboard froze, and the four teenagers breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione turned back to the other three, and smiled. Hey, guys! I got an idea! Let's go down to The Three Broomsticks!" Ron cried enthusiasticly. Gwen grinned and agreed. Harry nodded and Hermione smiled. The four seventeen year-olds apparated (A/N- is that right?) to the small pub near their old school. Ron and Harry ran overand quickly opened the doors and walked in, leaving the girls outside. 

**************** FIVE HOURS LATER****************

"Hawwy, I'm still firsty! Gimmie more dwink!" Hermione slurred, giggling. Gwen grinned and leaned over to talk to Ron. "Hey, Ronnie, wassssup? Gots any more drink?" She climbed over to him and sat down heavily next to him and giggled. Ron looked at her blankly, and sighed. "You're pwetty!" he gushed. Gwen grinned and leaned over to kiss his cheek, but missed by a mile and fell on the floor. Ron leaned over to look at her on the floor, and her hand snaked up and yanked him down next to her. They giggled furiously. Hermione glanced at Harry, who's green eyes were glistening from how many butterbeers he had had. He turned to her and grinned, and planted a kiss on her cheek. Hermione giggled and leaned over, her head in Harry's lap. He grinned and shut his eyes. "Heeeer-mione! Get upsey daisey! He gotsa get home!" he yelled, giggling. Ron and Gwen were on the floor, fast asleep, Gwen cuddled against Ron. Harry smiled, and somehow, in his drunken state, managed to get Hemione on the ground next to Gwen. He layed down next to her, and slowly fell asleep. 

_I love you Harry._

_Love you too, Hermione._

_ _

_Ron! I love you with all my heart!_

_Gwen! Oh sweetheart, I love you more than life itself!_

_ _

_ _

_ _

The End

********************************


End file.
